


A Picture with You, A Smile so True

by Mogar



Series: Broken Ankle Au [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blushing Amity Blight, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gay Amity Blight, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Pre-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sequel, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogar/pseuds/Mogar
Summary: Ever since Grom, Luz had begun sharing more details of her life on The Boiling Isles with her mother. One detail she may have omitted was her new girlfriend, Amity Blight.A follow up to A Broken Ankle and Healing Heart.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Broken Ankle Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912420
Comments: 14
Kudos: 513





	A Picture with You, A Smile so True

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow up to the previous one I wrote, A Broken Ankle and Healing Heart. This totally works and stands on its own, just know that Luz and Amity confessed their feelings to each other, and it was super cute. :P

Luz was nestled in what King liked to refer to as her “sleep cocoon” absent-mindedly sketching away, the aforementioned pint-sized demon curled up at her feet. What started out as an abstract series of lines and shapes soon took on the appearance of a familiar face. First came the curve of her pointed ears that had to be just right. Then her mouth showing that shy little smile that Luz had come to treasure and devoted more and more of her time to make sure it appeared. Then the eyes… King got up from his comfy spot at Luz’s feet and crawled over to peer at her work from over her shoulder.

“Oh, you’re drawing that Amity girl again.” Luz rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. If someone were to flip through her sketchbook, one would find that over the past couple weeks her art direction had taken a very specific and Amity centric turn.

“I suppose you’re right, King,” Luz told him as she reached out to scratch him at his favorite spot just below his ear, his tail wagging happily in response. After a moment he wiggled free from her grasp before moving to curl up in her lap.

“I know you’re happy with your new girlfriend and all, but I think you could really liven up that drawing book of yours with some more pictures of the King of all demons.” Luz bent down to place a kiss on the top of his horn, causing King to wiggle happily. 

“I’ll take your art commission into consideration.” The truth was that Luz still woke up most days giddy at the incredulous fact that she was currently dating Amity Blight. Just a couple weeks ago Luz had held Amity’s face in her hands, brushing away tears before telling her how beautiful she was and kissing her. Just the memory of it alone made Luz shiver in the most pleasant way. Growing up, Luz had what she considered a fairly good childhood, filled with books, movies, fantastic stories, and a mother that loved her dearly. But she had never had any particularly close friends. Sure, there were kids that she knew from school, that knew her name and would say hello if they saw her. But Luz could always sense the distance they kept from her. She wasn’t a total idiot. She knew that her unbridled enthusiasm for the Azura books and any and all things weird and mysterious wasn’t doing her any favors in that regard. Luz had even tried to be “normal” for a little while, pretending to like the things that everyone else liked. It seemed to be working for a bit, but it made her so unhappy that she gave it up. Looking back on it now, her childhood did seem a tad lonely. Coming to The Boiling Isles, she had been so happy to make real friends like Eda, King, Willow, and Gus. Luz had felt so lucky and fortunate it never even entered her head that one of her friends would want to be more than just a friend to her.

Amity. While neither of them had made the best first impressions to each other, Luz couldn’t deny that she had always been drawn to the green-haired witch. The more Luz spent time with her, the more she had wanted to be her friend. Luz had been lonely for years, and while Amity surrounded herself with her popular friends, Luz could sense that similar loneliness filled the witch’s heart as well. After working so hard to earn her friendship, Luz had thought she was greedy to want more. Wasn’t it enough that she could make Amity smile and laugh? Wasn’t it enough to finally have someone to gush about Azura with? Maybe that was why Luz had first missed the signs that now seemed so obvious in retrospect. Fortunately, the two of them couldn’t keep tiptoeing around their feelings forever. After that day at the library, Luz had given Eda an extra big hug as she had thanked her for giving her the nudge to admit her feelings to Amity.

“Luz! Your human wonder rectangle is quaking! It must know it’s in the presence of a demon as mighty as I!” Luz reached over to pick up her phone.

“No silly, I just put it on vibrate is all.” Luz pushed the power button, and her cracked phone screen lit up with a text notification. It was her mom. Ever since the night of Grom, Luz had been texting her mother more often, actual sentences and conversations, not just the occasional duck emoji. Luz still felt conflicted about lying to her mother. On the one hand, she was doing what her mother had wanted, making actual real friends. On the other hand, she was doing it in a demon realm that was certainly not the summer camp her mom thought she was attending. To compensate and try to alleviate some of her guilt, Luz had begun to share more details of her life on The Boiling Isles, being careful to omit anything magical or dangerous. Very broad strokes, letting her know that she was learning a lot and making new friends. But there was one particular detail that Luz hadn’t shared with her mother yet.

_Hey Mami, there’s actually something I’ve been meaning to tell you…_

_What is it, Mija?_

_I’ve met someone. I really like them, and they like me back. We’re… uh… dating._

_Oh, Luz! I’m so happy for you! What’s his name?_

Luz put down her phone and took a deep breath. She knew her mother loved her, but a small part of her still worried. They had never talked about this kind of thing before. There had never been anyone interested in her before Amity. Her mother had sent her off to camp because she thought her weirdness was preventing her from making friends. What if she thought liking girls, as well as boys, was weird? Luz had read and heard the stories before, and what scared her the most wasn’t the families that were obviously not going to be accepting. What scared her were the ones that you thought would be, but in the end, weren’t. King must have sensed her anxiety because he sat up in Luz’s lap, looking up at her face inquiringly. 

“Are you okay? You look nervous.” Luz pulled him for a hug as she stared at her phone on the floor.

“I’m just… a little worried is all. I want to tell my mom something but I don’t know how she will react.” King squirmed out of Luz’s embrace in order to crawl up and perch on her shoulder. He rubbed his chin as he cocked his head to the side and considered what he was thinking.

“There’s no use worrying about what-ifs!” He declared. “You can worry about how she’ll react until you’re blue in the face. Or you can just tell her and deal with it as it comes. Knowing is better than not knowing sometimes.” Luz reached down to pick her phone back up as King hopped down from her shoulder.

“When did you become so wise?” Luz teased him as he picked up his stuffed animal and headed for the stairs. King paused and looked back at her from over his shoulder.

“A good king must be wise in his ruling. And well-fed as well! I’m going to grab a snack.” And with that, the tiny demon left the room. After a couple of moments, King poked his head back around the corner of the door. He hesitated for a moment, almost embarrassed. “Do you want anything? I suppose I could spare something if you were hungry.” Luz smiled and waved him off.

“No thank you, King. I’m fine.” King trotted out of the room, and Luz was left by herself. She looked down at the question waiting on her phone. Heart racing, Luz bit her lip and typed out a reply, sending it before she could change her mind.

_It’s… actually a girl._

Luz stared at the screen as she saw the text go from sent to delivered, to read. Time seemed to stretch and elongate as Luz watched the three dots appear on her phone as her mom typed her reply.

_Who’s the lucky girl then?_

Luz let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding as a sense relief washed all over her. She began to eagerly text back; the seal had been broken, and now she wanted to tell her mom everything. Well, almost everything.

_Her name is Amity. We didn’t really get off on the right foot at first. Though that might’ve sorta been my fault. But once you get to know her…_

Luz spent the rest of the night texting back and forth with her mother, telling her everything about Amity until it was so late that she was struggling to stay awake. 

_Good night, Mami! And thank you… I love you so much._

_I love you too, Mija. Sleep well._

Luz put her phone down as she rolled onto her side, her eyelids already heavy as she fell asleep and slept better than she had in ages.

The next morning was the beginning of the weekend, which meant no classes at Hexside. But it did mean that Luz would be able to see Amity. Luz happily sped down the stairs of the Owl House down to the kitchen, two or three steps at a time. She nearly collided with Eda who reached out with a hand to steady her as she set her mug down on the counter

“Whoa, easy there, kid. You spill my apple blood, and I’m sending you out to harvest some more. And let me tell you, they do not go willingly or quietly into the night.”

“Sorry, Eda!” Luz replied as she opened a cupboard to grab food for her breakfast. Eda leaned against the fridge as she took a sip from her mug.

“Is it just me, or do you seem extra chipper this morning?” Luz hastily finished a bite of toast before answering. 

“Amity and I are headed into Bonesborough to do some shopping today.”

“Ah,” Eda observed, “young love. Well, that will do it. Alright, the two of you have fun on your date but be back here by sundown. I’ve got a project that I could use your help with.” Luz nodded as she finished her toast and pulled her hoodie over her head. Luz had already swung her bag over her shoulder and was halfway out the door when she felt Eda’s hand on her shoulder. Luz stopped and turned around as Eda placed a small purse into her hand. “Here’s some snails, be sure to get her something nice. Girls love that, trust me, I know.” Luz leaned forward and gave Eda such a big hug that it nearly knocked the wind out of her.

“Oof should’ve expected that,” she muttered as she patted Luz on the head. “Alright, alright,” Eda said as she attempted to extract herself from Luz’s embrace. “Save some of that for Little Miss Priss.”

“Thank you, Eda!” Luz called back as she ran out the front door.

“Have fun, Luz!” Hooty called out as she turned a corner, and the Owl House started to fade from view. “Watch out for that girl though! She really packs a punch! Hoot!”

Luz scanned through the crowd of faces of the denizens of the Bonesborough market looking for Amity. Luz had always loved people watching back in the human realm, people going about their day to day business while you tried to imagine what their lives were like and made-up names and stories for them. It was even better here on The Boiling Isles. Every which way she turned was some kind of magical creature or witch the likes she had never seen before. Normally, she would have been just content to find a good spot to watch, but today she was on a mission. There! A streak of green hair sticking out from the crowd. Luz took off running towards it, threading her way through the crowd.

“Hey, Amity!” Luz called out as she neared the girl. Amity looked up, and she broke out into a smile. The smile was short-lived as Luz attempted to stop her sprint and nearly fully collided into her girlfriend with what was a half hug, half tackle. Luckily, Amity was able to stay on her feet as her arms wrapped around Luz’s waist.

“Luz! Be careful!” Luz couldn’t help the grin that broke out across her face, and evidently it was contagious because Amity was soon returning it.

“Sorry, Amity. I just missed you is all.” Amity cocked her head to the side.

“You just saw me just the other day though.” Luz’s cheeks began to heat up. What if she was coming off too strong? She didn’t want Amity to think she was clingy. She didn’t know what she was doing. It was only a matter of time before Amity figured that out and then- Amity leaned forward and placed a peck on her lips, thoroughly derailing Luz’s train of thought. No matter how many times they did that, Luz still felt warmth spread throughout her body and her chest ache in the most pleasant way. She hoped it would never change. “It’s okay. I missed you too,” Amity admitted quietly. 

“You really are going soft on me, aren’t you Blight?” Luz teased her.

“Well, if I am, whose fault is that now?” Amity held out her hand. “You ready to check out some of the stalls?” Lately, Luz had been trying to memorize certain moments, to burn them so thoroughly in her mind that she would never forget them. This was certainly one of them. Luz reached out and took Amity’s hand into her own, their fingers intertwining seemingly of their own accord. Amity’s thumb gently caressed Luz’s for a moment, and she couldn’t think of a single other place she’d rather be right then.

“Let’s go!”

The rest of the morning seemingly sped right on by. Growing up, Luz had always loved accompanying her mother to the monthly market that her town had held. Though back then she had never encountered a cage full of three-headed birds, a genuine genie in a lamp, and an enchanted mirror that Amity had dragged her away from less she swap places with one the mirror’s occupants forever. All in all, it was what Luz would consider a pretty good date. They had just rounded a corner of stalls when Luz felt Amity grip her hand so hard that it almost hurt. 

“Amity! What’s wrong?” Amity’s gaze was locked on a witch that was at a stall, bent over examining a display of amulets. The witch, as if sensing their gaze, stood up tall and turned toward them, but by that point, Luz was already being quickly dragged away by Amity. They ran down several streets, crisscrossing across vendor stalls until they, at last, came to a bench underneath a tree and sat down panting. Luz reached into her bag and took out her water bottle, offering it to Amity. Amity gratefully took it, taking several long sips as she caught her breath and started to calm down. She handed the bottle back.

“Thank you, Luz.” 

“Anytime. But are you okay?” Luz put her arm around Amity’s shoulder, who leaned into the comforting touch. “Did you know that witch?” Amity shook her head.

“Not personally, no. But they’re one of my parents’ associates. I panicked. I thought they would see me with you…” Amity froze, and Luz could feel her stiffen underneath her arm. “That came out wrong! I’m not ashamed to be with you; it’s just that my parents wouldn’t understand. I already lost Willow. I don’t want to lose you too.” Luz pressed a kiss to her forehead as she pulled Amity into a full embrace, cradling her gently against her chest. 

“It’s okay. I understand. You’re not going to lose me,” Luz told her as she began to gently run her fingers through her green hair. “It sucks about your parents though. They should want you to be happy.” Amity sighed as she relaxed against Luz and closed her eyes.

“I’m getting more than enough happiness with you right now.” Luz stopped combing her fingers through Amity’s hair as a well of emotion swelled up in her chest. Amity opened her eyes and looked up at Luz.

“Too corny?” she asked a little nervously. Luz leaned down and kissed her, lips soft and tasting like tea.

“No,” Luz replied a little hoarsely as emotion threatened to spill into her voice. “I think it was just the right amount of corniness.” Amity broke into a smile so dazzling that it put Luz’s light glyphs to shame. And then Amity’s hands were tangled in the hair on the back of Luz’s head as she pulled Luz in for another kiss. Separating, the two of them were slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed. “You’re getting good at that,” Luz informed Amity, her mind still slightly frazzled. Amity let out a peal of giggles that Luz could feel vibrating off of her.

“Why thank you. You’re a good practicing partner.” 

“I told my mom about you,” Luz told her suddenly. Amity sat up and slid out of her arms, the look on her face unreadable. 

“What… What did you tell her?” Amity asked as she looked every which way but Luz’s eyes. It suddenly dawned on Luz what was going on. Amity was nervous. Luz slid closer to Amity and placed her hand on top of her hand.

“Well,” Luz began, “I told her I met this girl that was incredibly talented and driven. And though she at first came off as a bit cold and mean, I could tell that past the mask she put on that she was actually kind and a bit lonely. I certainly didn’t make a great first few impressions but in spite of all that we grew closer over time.” Luz looked up at Amity and squeezed her hand gently. “I told her that you’re my girlfriend, and you make me really happy. I hope that was okay.” Tears began to well up in the corner of Amity’s eyes, and she reached up to wipe them away quickly. She took a few deep breaths before responding. 

“Yes, Luz. It’s very okay.” Luz smiled.

“Well since you can’t tell your parents about me, I’ll just have to make up for it by telling my mom everything about you.” Amity laughed as she rested her head against Luz’s shoulder.

“Like the time you challenged me to a witch’s duel?” Luz shook her head.

“Okay, maybe not that. I did tell her about the time I carried you to the nurse after you broke your ankle.” Just mentioning the memory was enough to make Amity’s cheeks flush red. 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Amity muttered as she half-closed her eyes and nuzzled closer against Luz. “I was acting like such an idiot around you that day.” Luz snaked her arm around Amity’s waist to bring her closer.

“In hindsight, I think it was incredibly adorable.”

“If you say so.” The two of them just rested there for a moment on the bench, enjoying each other’s presence as the sounds of the market washed over them. As Luz looked over at Amity, she was suddenly struck by an idea.

“Amity!” she said excitedly. “I should take a picture of the two of us to send to my mom!” Luz was already taking her phone out of pocket and opening up the camera app when Amity tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Um, Luz. I think you might be forgetting something. Two things to be precise.” Amity gestured to her pointed ears. Luz stopped for a moment. Green hair could be dyed and golden eyes could be explained away by contact lenses. Pointy ears were harder. 

“Oh, I know!” Luz pulled her hoodie off and handed it to Amity. “Put this on” Luz had to help Amity a little bit to the get the correct arm through the correct sleeve, but after a moment it was done. 

“Well, how do I look?” Sitting before her was Amity Blight. Specifically, Amity Blight wearing her hoodie. It was little moments like this that reaffirmed the fact that yes, they were really dating. Luz felt such a tender sense of possessiveness and protectiveness towards Amity that she couldn’t help the grin that threatened to take over her face as her heart started to race.

“You look great. How’s it fit?” Amity considered her new outfit for a moment.

“It’s very comfy,” she admitted. “And it smells like you.” Amity’s eyes widened, and her face reddened as she realized what she had just said. “Not in a weird way of course! I just meant Eda must have some very nice soap at the Owl Shack! And shampoo too! You’ll have to tell me what kind it is so I can-” Luz leaned in to cut off Amity’s babbling with a quick kiss. 

“It’s okay, I know what you mean. And for the record, I think you smell nice too.” Amity’s face had somewhat returned to its normal hue.

“Thank you, I guess.” Luz sat back down on the bench, not quite meeting Amity’s eyes.

“You know…” Luz said shyly, “I do have an extra hoodie. You could hold onto that one for a while if you’d like. That way you’d always have a little piece of me even when I’m not around.” Amity reached out and squeezed Luz’s hand. Luz looked over and was at a loss of words at the warmth Amity was radiating towards her.

“I’d really like that.” Luz coughed awkwardly, her throat suddenly incredibly dry. 

“Alrighty, it’s picture time! But first…” Luz reached over and pulled the hood over Amity’s head, covering her ears. “Meow, meow,” Luz playfully said as she flicked the cat ears sticking out of the hood. Amity frowned slightly.

“Do all human cloaks have animal ears coming out of them?” Luz put her arm around Amity’s shoulder and held her phone up above the two of them.

“Only the best ones do. Now, smile Amity!” Luz’s thumb hit the button and the phone took the picture of the two of them.

Later that night Luz’s mother received a text from her daughter with a photo attachment. Opening it up she saw Luz, smiling and happier than she had seen her in years. Her arm was around a girl who was wearing her daughter’s signature hoodie, face slightly flushed, smiling widely, and giving Luz a glance full of utter adoration. The caption underneath read: _Amity and me out on a date!_ Camilia smiled. It seemed that sending Luz off to camp for the summer had been the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I switched things up this time writing from Luz's perspective, so let me know how I did! I might have a few more ideas rolling around the old noggin, so stay tuned!


End file.
